Forum:Band mystery 201-325
*Band 201 - Susan Scott Wer hat Angst vorm schwarzen Mann? (Sins of the Fathers) *Band 202 - Benjamin Knight Hexenjagd (The Haunting of Maddy Lovejoy) *Band 203 - Bebe Faas Rice Das Maiopfer (Class Trip) *Band 204 - Linda Cargill Vampir an Bord (Whale Watchers) *Band 205 - Terry Leigh King Braut gesucht! (Deadly Summer) *Band 206 - Linda Cargill Horrorhaus (The Oldest House) *Band 207 - Ben Knight Hilf mir - ich bin tot! (Rest in Peace) *Band 208 - Linda Cargill Brennende Wasser (Mirror Lake) *Band 209 - Susan Scott Das Elixier der Hexe (The Beast Within) *Band 210 - Diane Hoh Wünsch dir was! (The Wish) *Band 211 - Ben Knight Rachegeister (The Trance) *Band 212 - Linda Cargill Klippen des Todes (The Lighthouse) 1/03 *Band 213 - Edmund Plante Ferien bei Oma (A Dark, Magical Place) *Band 214 - Benjamin Knight Das Haus in dem ich starb (The House Where I Died) *Band 215 - Linda Cargill Feuer, Feuer! (Smoke) *Band 216 - Terry Leigh King Voodoogirl (Uninvited) *Band 217 - S. und M. Landauer Die Geisterstadt (OT) *Band 218 - Benjamin Knight Zombie Girl (Tara's Deadly Revenge) *Band 219 - Benjamin Knight Böses Blut (Blood of my Blood) *Band 220 - Benjamin Knight Küss mich, bevor du stirbst (A Kiss before Dying) *Band 221 - Linda Cargill Zimmer frei (The Tenant) *Band 222 - Susan Scott Halloween - Warte bis der Morgen graut (Fire and Smoke) *Band 223 - R.L. Stine Das Böse kehrt zurück (The New Evil) *Band 224 - Elizabeth Chandler Die Stimme aus dem Jenseits (Legacy of Lies) *Band 225 - Linda Cargill Date mit einem Toten (The Dead) 1/04 *Band 226 - S. Landauer Der Eisdämon (OT) *Band 227 - Linda Cargill Die Wendeltreppe (The Spiral Staircase) *Band 228 - Christopher Pike Tödlicher Zauber (Spellbound) *Band 229 - Andrew Matthews Das Wolfsmädchen(Moonchildren) *Band 230 - Benjamin Knight Chat mit einem Toten (Homer Greek is dead) *Band 231 - Roger Davenport Wenn es Nacht wird in Lowlake (Lowlake) *Band 232 - Edmund Plante Das Böse ist in dir (Magic) *Band 233 - Linda Cargill Küsse nie einen Vampir (Kiss of Death) *Band 234 - S. Landauer Im Bann des Bösen (OT) *Band 235 - L.J. Smith Der Seelengefährte (Soulmate) *Band 236 - L.J. Smith Die Vampirjägerin(The Chosen) *Band 237 - L.J. Smith Schwarzer Engel (Dark Angel) *Band 238 - Linda Cargill Der Fluch des Raben (The Raven) 1/05 *Band 239 - Benjamin Knight Die Uhr läfut ab (4 Hours to Live) *Band 240 - L. J. Smith Das blaue Feuer (Huntress) *Band 241 - Benjamin Knight Anruf aus dem Jenseits (When Angel Calls) *Band 242 - L. J. Smith Der schwarze Prinz (Black Dawn) *Band 243 - Susan Scott Bleicher Mond (Salvation) *Band 244 - T.S. Rue Spuk in Zimmer 13 (Room 13) *Band 245 - Edmund Plante www.horror.de (The Site) *Band 246 - Linda Cargill Klassenfahrt ins Grauen (Face in the Falls) *Band 247 - Benjamin Knight Club der Geister (The Evil in Me) *Band 248 - Dana Kilborne Vampiralarm (OT) *Band 249 - Linda Cargill Der Fluch von St. Mary (Snow Ghost) *Band 250 - L. J. Smith Im Bann der Hexe (Witchlight) BAND 251 - 300 *Band 251 - Benjamin Knight Die Geister von Alcatraz (Ghosts of Alcatraz) 1/06 *Band 252 - Linda Cargill Der Wald der verlorenen Seelen (She Who Watches) *Band 253 - Dana Kilborne Elfenzauber (Im Bann der Lhiannan Sidhe) *Band 254 - Sue Welford Schrei aus dem Jenseits (Dreamstalker) *Band 255 - Linda Cargill Verliebt in einen Vampir (The Louvered Window) *Band 256 - Patricia Bow Im Bann der Wasserhexe (Fear of Dark Water) *Band 257 - Dana Kilborne Fahrstuhl des Grauens (OT) *Band 258 - S. Landauer Magische Verwandlung (OT) *Band 259 - Edmund Plante Lass mich nicht sterben! (When I Was Dead) *Band 260 - Benjamin Knight Die Höhle des Dämons (Behind the Waterfall) *Band 261 - R. Patrick Gates Spiel mir das Lied der Toten (Ghostland) *Band 262 - Dana Kilbourne Hexenbrut (OT) *Band 263 - Samantha Lee Der Traumfänger (Demon) *Band 264 - Dana Kilborne Verschollen(OT) 1/07 *Band 265 - Samantha Lee Schreie aus dem Glockenturm (The Belltower) *Band 266 - Benjamin Knight Die geheimnisvollen Medaillons (Now I Lay Me Down To *Sleep) *Band 267 - Dana Kilborne Der Seelensammler (OT) *Band 268 - Susan Scott Der Fluch von Chrystal Lake (The Hous on Chrystal Lake) *Band 269 - R. Patrick Gates Pakt mit dem Satan (The Choice) *Band 270 - Steve Hogan Moorspuk (Originaltitel) *Band 271 - Samantha Lee Die Tote vom See (Amy) *Band 272 - Ann Silver Die Geister des roten Sees (OT) *Band 273 - Dana Killborne Gefährliche Küsse (OT) *Band 274 - George Templeton Die teuflische Wahrsagerin (Rosalie) *Band 275 - Benjamin Knight Die magischen Ringe (Ringo) *Band 276 - Charles Butler Wettlauf gegen die Zeit (The Lurkers) *Band 277 - Malcolm Rose Der Fluch der Liebenden (Kiss of Death) 1/08 *Band 278 - Samantha Lee Der Dämon der Nacht (The Bogle) *Band 279 - Benjamin Knight Das einsame Grab (The Lonely Grave) *Band 280 - Howard Goldsmith Der Fluch des Werwolfs (Web of Fear) *Band 281 - Edmund Plante Die geheimnisvollen Kerzen (Candle Magic) *Band 282 - Dana Kilborne Wenn die Nacht erwacht (OT) *Band 283 - George Templeton Dunkles Geheimnis (OT) *Band 284 - Raven Cross Die Voodoo-Queen (Voodoo) *Band 285 - Benjamin Knight Friedhof der Zombies (Beware The Death-Walker) *Band 286 - Diane Hoh Der süsse Kuss des Vampirs (The Vampire’s Kiss) *Band 287 - Ken Catran Das Böse kommt auf leisen Sohlen (Something Wicked This Way Comes) *Band 288 - Edmund Plante Die Söhne des Satans (New Boys On The Block) *Band 289 - R. Patrick Gates Die dunkle Höhle (The House On Mystery Hill) *Band 290 - Malcolm Rose Stumme Schreie im Wald (The Tortured Wood) 1/09 *Band 291 - Raven Cross Blutnacht (Bat People) *Band 292 - Edmund Plante Der Zauberspiegel (A Trunk Full Of Magic) *Band 293 - Patricia Bow Die Insel der Höllenhunde(Wrath Hollow) *Band 294 - Benjamin Knight Wolfsnächte (Blood Sacrifice) *Band 295 - Raven Cross Blutmond (Bat People) *Band 296 - Dana Kilborne Horoskop des Grauens (OT) *Band 297 - Evelyn Boyd Herz aus Stein (OT) *Band 298 - Benjamin Knight Nur ein paar Tropfen Blut (My Deadly Twin) *Band 299 - Raven Cross Blutkuss (Bat Woman) *Band 300 - Dana Kilborne Wer den Teufel küsst (OT) BAND 301 - 350 *Band 301 - Benjamin Knight Nachts, wenn sie erwachen (The Hunter) *Band 302 - R.S. Graham Wächter des Feuers // Jillian *Band 303 - Dana Kilborne Die Bestie im Nebel (OT) *Band 304 - Alicia Kane Der Geisterwald // Tom und Tania *Band 305 - Raven Cross Fluch der Grabtafeln (OT) *Band 306 - Alicia Kane Das Geheimnis der Burg // Tim und Carol *Band 307 - Benjamin Knight Villa des Grauens // Mary *Band 308 - Samantha Lee Wenn deine Träume wahr werden // Wesley *Band 309 - Benjamin Knight Das Todeslabyrinth // Cierra *Band 310 - Patricia Bow See der schwarzen Sterne // Stella *Band 311 - George Templeton Der Teufelsschatz // Jaclyn *Band 312 - Raven Cross Eine Tochter der Nacht (OT) *Band 313 - Alicia Kane Die Rache des Kouros // Jill *Band 314 - Benjamin Knight 666 - Der Name des Grauens // Erica *Band 315 - S. Landauer Der Kuss des Magiers // Sina *Band 316 - Alicia Kane Im Reich der verlorenen Seelen *Band 317 - Benjamin Knight Lied des Todes *Band 318 - R.S. Graham Der Geist von Lilywhite Manor *Band 319 - Benjamin Knight Hexennächte *Band 320 - Myrina Black Zwischen Mitternacht und Tod *Band 321 - Dana Kilborne Die letzten Tage *Band 322 - Dana Kilborne Die Farbe der Ewigkeit *Band 323 - Jason A. FrostDie Nacht des schwarzen Panthers *Band 324 -Gefangen im Nirgendwo *Band 325 -Marionetten der Finsternis